zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda/AmazingLink/Part One
BROUGHT TO YOU BY AMAZINGLINK AND OLD MAN!!! THIS PART HAS THE FIRST QUEST. HOW TO BEGIN YOUR QUEST Before Level One Sword Go straight ahead, into the cave. IT IS DANGEROUS. So take the SWORD!!!!! (Optional)Heart Containers 1. (Needed: Bombs) If you don't have bombs go right 8 from start, and up 1. He is selling 4 for 20 rupees. If you don't have the money, attack leevers/tektites. They drop 4, no charge! But it is not always going to be dropped, but is possible. HOW TO GET THERE: FROM START - Right 4, and bomb to the left of the northern path. Inside, you can chose. NOTE:IF YOU DON'T CHOSE THE HEART AND CHOSE THE POTION, YOU CANNOT EVER GET THAT HEART. :FROM BOMBSHOP - Down 1, left 4, and do above. 2. (Needed: Bombs) FROM START - Right 4, Up 5, Right 1. Bomb the lower left corner of the big rock and inside, you can chose again. :FROM LAST HEART - Up 5, Right 1, and above. 3. (Needed: Blue Candle) To get the Blue Candle, most shops have it for 60 rupees. After that: FROM START: Right 1, Up 3, Left 1. On here, go and burn the 5th bush from the right. Inside is another heart. (Optional)The White Sword (Needed: Five Hearts) From start, go Right 1, Up 5, Left 1, Up 1, Right 3, and Up 1. Go in the cave, and if you have 5 or more hearts you will get the White Sword!!! It is more powerful than your old sword. (Optional)The Blue Ring (Needed: 250 rupees) If you don't have 250 rupees, go from start, go Right 4, Up 1. The bush closest/semi-closest to the bush at the bottom of the Three up/down can be burned. 100 Rupees!!! From there, go Left 9. The secret bush is across from the bush above the northernmost place to walk right can be burned. 100 more rupees. More can be obtained from enemies. From the second hidden bush, go Up 1, Right 2, and Up 1. There is the ring for sale. It cuts damage in half!!! (Optional)A better shield (Needed: 90 rupees/Blue candle) The cheapest better shield is for 90 rupees. From the Blue Ring go Down 2, Right 1, Up 1 (Right Side), Right 1, Up 1. The corner bush can be burned. Inside is the Better Shield for its cheapest price. 90 rupees!!! To Level One From shop above, go Right 2, Up 1, and Left 1. Go inside. Leave. Go back in. The locked door at the top of the screen will be unlocked. After finishing this dungeon with all keys, you will have a handy spare. LEVEL ONE Small Key One From Entrance, go Left One. Kill all of the Keese for a Small Key Small Key Two From the room above go Right 2. Kill all of the Stalfos for another Small Key. Small Key Three From the room above go left 1, up 2. Kill the Stalfos for another Small Key. (Three keys, and because of that secret none used yet!!!) Compass From the room above go Right 1. There is your Compass. Old Man From the room above go left 2. Kill the keese. Go up 1. Move the block right. Inside the door to left... "EASTMOST PENNINSULA IS THE SECRET". Map From the room above, go right 2. Here is the Dungeon Map. Boomerang From the room above, go Right 1. Kill the Goyiras and the third will drop the boomerang. Bow From the room above, go left 1, up 1. Kill the enemies, Up 1, Kill the enemies, Left 1. The Leftmost block can be pushed up. Do this, and enter. Go down, and up the other ladder. Go left and there is the Bow. Small Key Four Backtrack to where you got the Boomerang. Go right 1. Avoid wallmasters, grab the key and go up 1. Boss: Aquamentus After entering you see a dragon. The main thing to do is avoid his balls of energy and attack his horn. After this, collect another Heart, and go right 1. PEICE OF TRIFORCE ONE!!!!! After Level One (Optional)Quest For The Water Of Life (Part One) From Level One go Right 1, Up 1, Right 5, Up 1, Right 2, Up 1. Here is the Old Mans fourth appearance. "GIVE THIS TO OLD WOMAN". To Level Two From above, go Down 1, Left 1, Down 3, Left 1, Up 1. LEVEL TWO!!! LEVEL TWO Small Key One From entrance go right 1. Defeat the ropes for a Small Key. Small Key Two From the room above, go left 1, up 1. Defeat the ropes. Go left 1. Inside is ropes. Defeat them for a small key. Compass From the room above go right 3. There is the Compass. Map From the room above, go left 1, up 1, right 1, inside is the Map. (NOTE: YOU CAN ALSO BOMB THE COMPASS ROOM TO GO NORTH ALL THE WAY TO THE OLD MAN) Bombs From the room above, go left 1, up 2, right 1. Inside are 4 bombs. (NOTE: YOU CAN ALSO BOMB NORTH TWO TIMES FROM PREVIOUS ROOM TO GET HERE) Old Man From the room above, go left 1, up 1, right 1, up 1. "DODONGO DISLIKES SMOKE". NOTE:YOU CAN ALSO BOMB NORTH FROM PREVIOUS ROOM, AND GO NORTH FOR AGAIN TO SEE OLD MAN.) Small Key Three From Previous room go down 1, left 1, up 1. Defeat the ropes for another small key. (NOTE:THIS IS NOW YOUR EXTRA KEY) Magical Boomerang From the room above, go down 2, right 1. Defeat the Blue Goyiras for a new and improved boomerang. Boss: Dodongo Backtrack to where you got Small Key Three. Go up 1, defeat the Goyiras, and go up 1 more. To defeat Dodongo, carefully place a bomb in front of him. Repeat this until death. Go left 1, and ANOTHER TRIFORCE PIECE!!!! After Level Two (Optional)Quest For The Water Of Life (Part Two) From Level Two, go Down 1, Right 1, Down 1, Left 8, Down 1, Left 1. Inside is the "Water Of Life" From Old Woman. To Level Three From Old Woman's Cave, go Left 1, Down 1, and Right 1. There is Level Three's Entrance. LEVEL THREE Small Key One From Entrance go left 1. Kill the Zols for a Small Key. Small Key Two From the room above, go up 1. Again, kill the zols for a Small Key. Compass From the room above go up 1. DARKNUTS!!! Ignore them and go left 1. Grab the compass. Raft From the room above, go left 1. Kill the Darknuts. Go down 1. Ignore the Darknuts, and go down the stairs. Grab the raft while down here. Small Key Three From the room above, go up 2. Defeat the Zols for a Small Key. Map From the room above go right 3. Here is the map. Boss:Manhandla This is a quick dungeon if you do this. Bomb the room above eastern wall. A HOLE!!! To defeat Manhandla, bomb its path. It is possible to defeat it in ONE hit. After defeat, take its Heart, and go up 1. You got the THIRD TRIFORCE PIECE!!!! After Level Three Before Level Four (Optional)Heart Container To get this, go from start, right 8, up 4. Here you can use your raft on the platform to go up 1. Inside is the Heart. To Level Four A. From Start B. From Above A. - Go up 1, left 2, up 1. Use your Raft on the platform and go up 1. B. - Go down 4, left 8, then do A. LEVEL FOUR Small Key One From entrance go Left 1. Defeat the Keese, for a small key. Compass From the room above, go right 1, up 1. Use one of your keys to go right 1 more. If you got the Blue Candle earlier (If you don't have, I advise doing so), use it anywhere in this room. It is lit up until you leave. This room introduces Vires. They release two red bats after defeat. I advise to just try to avoid them. Navigate your way to the Compass. Small Key Two From the room above, go Left 1, Up 1. In the middle is the Key. Small Key Three From the room above, go left 1, up 1. Defeat the Zols for a key. Stepladder From the room above, go up 1, right 1. Defeat the Vires to go right 1 more. (Do NOT use a key, on the northern door. You can save a key, since using it gets you to a platform you can't get off of...) Defeat the Zols and Like-Likes. After this push the left block right. A ladder appears. Go inside it and grab the stepladder. Map From the room above, go left 2. With your stepladder, cross the water and use a key north. From here go right 1. Go around for the map!!! Mini-Boss: Manhandla From the room above go left 1, up 1. To avoid this mini-boss, and get a extra key, also get rupees, bomb the eastern wall. Rupees, Check. Mini-Boss avoided, Check. Bomb this room's eastern wall, and go through it. Now go up 1, left 1. There is a spare key!!! Boss: Gleeok From the room above, go right 1, down 1. Defeat the Vires, and go right 1 more. A two-headed dragon!?! To defeat it, rapidly hit its heads until death. Go up 1 (Grab his Heart), and you have THE FOURTH TRIFORCE PEICE!!! After Level Four Before Level Five (Optional)Heart Container From start, go right 8, up 2. Use your stepladder to go across to the last optional heart. Lost Woods From start go, up 1, left 6. To solve the Lost Woods, go up 1, left 1, down 1, left 1. (Optional)Golden Sword From the screen west of the lost woods, go up 4, right 1. The tombstone three across, up 2, can be pushed up. If you have all of the hearts from bosses and optional, meaning twelve hearts, you can take it. (Optional)Power Bracelet From the Golden Sword, go down 1, right 2, up 1 (Right Side), right 1. The Armos 5 across, up 1, has the Power Bracelet. You can use this for when you find a part of Hyrule, with snail statues making a diamond, push the right one and you have a shortcut. To Level Five From the power bracelet, go right 1, down 1, right 1, up 1, right 1, up 1 (By crossing the water), right 4. Here is the Mountain of Lost People. Just go north 4. Here is Level Five. Level Five Category:Walkthroughs